the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Stone
Current Universe. ''Originally an imperfect clone of Peter Parker near the end of the Clone Saga, Specimen-614 showcased a remarkable resilience to damage and an attuned Spider sense, but at the expense of the original's superior flexibilty, intelligence and damage output. This history was changed after his former girlfriend, the time witch Danielle Echelon altered his backstory. Now having lived a normal life, he was on the same field trip as Jessica and Peter in which another test spider had escaped. It took years before this weaker spider's radiation invaded Zach's DNA, only granting him similar abilities by the age of 21. Knowing that Peter can't operate at all hours of the day or even night, this 'supplemental Spiderman' operates largely in Manhattan in New York City, having become a symbol of hope as well as a victim to blame, being that many believe his abilities and presence are farther reaching than they are. His positioning to Peter is similar to that of Ben Reilly. Zachary lives in Brooklyn, New York. Abilities Psychology Many of Zachary's mental illnesses are what help motivate him to continue being the costumed hero that he is today. His mental illnesses include codependency, dysthymia, and a passive-aggressive personality due to dealing with large numbers of apathetic people. He also contends with an identity crisis due to a subtle knowledge of his origins before they were realigned. Biography Born and raised in the San Franscisco bay area, Zach lived a nondescript life until his family moved to the Bronx in New York City. From there, he and his one brother went to a distant high school where he met Peter Parker and future girlfriend Danielle Echelon. Getting bitten after coming home from a lackluster field trip, he became unusually sick more often for a period of several months while his white blood cells were trying to protect his DNA from recombination. Zach - The Price of Living Free.jpg|Zachary was jailed for a felony reckless driving charge and aggravated evading law enforcement due to the stagnancy of his life. After graduating high school, he ended up getting a place with his long-time girlfriend Danielle. Eventually, she went to medical school online while he drowned in stagnancy, frustrated that his life wasn't going anywhere. This spiraled to him getting a felony reckless driving charge while on a drunken joyride from the police, to which he was caught and incarcerated. While in jail, he realized that his strength began to overflow exponentially after knocking a larger man out cold in one strike. Faced with either picking up trash or helping the community that he hurt, he decided to volunteer for an experimental hospital that specialized in nano-machine injections. This continued for several years until he found other jobs he felt he could help in, often falsifying his own records to get into (such as being a police officer, to which he was later fired). Finding his full abilities, he realized that Spiderman may be the one person he could help most of all, despite being unable to generate webbing. Crime Fighting After at last finding out where Peter lived, he placed a post-it on his window saying, 'if you ever want a hand, let me know'. Shortly thereafter, Zach visited a friend who was working for the Baxter building, which led him to meeting Reed Richards. From there, he felt safe enough to explain his mind to the empathetic Richards who offered to help him out with his complimentary abilities. Soon, there would only be one Spiderman out at any one given time, neither he nor Peter meeting more than a handful of times at the end/beginning of their shifts. Zach usually covered a lot of afternoon and early night shifts, whereas Peter had acclimatized to the late night shifts in which Zach wanted. This too changed as Peter's personal life with fashion model Mary-Jane picked up. Now, more active than not, Zach has had to fight some of the best of Peter's rogues, having him lock up with Venom and Hobgoblin most notably. After a year, Zach was caught with his mask off by a private investigator, who sold it to SHIELD. Having the envelope mailed to his house by a Director Fury, Zach stormed into 40 Wall Street in the Financial District, which is the Business office of Anthony 'Trevor' Stark. When he used to frequent here, he wore a hat and sweater to conceal his features. It is here where he met Angel Averly and found out that his ex-girlfriend from earlier on in life was an iteration of Wonder Woman. Obtaining the Power Ring and its Uses ''For more information, see: Tenure as a Green Lantern (Zachary Stone) After having been at Stark Towers for a few months, Zach had become pessimistic in his inability to stop mutants from killing innocents on a regular basis. The Oans knew this, and sent an emissary to deal with the constant threats within the Sol system. Zach found this emissary locked in a life-and-death struggle, mortally wounded. There with her when she died, she gave him to ring, telling him to 'return it Home'. For months, he wore the ring because it was unnaturally comfortable (despite not liking green). It wasn't until he upset a vampire that moved to kill him that he saw its benefit, being shielded from what would have otherwise been death. Noting this, he began carrying this ring with him whenever he thought there would be situations that exceeded his abilities, having once survived a city-wide explosion because of it. After having been pulled through a portal and sexually assaulted by a woman with psionic powers, he began wearing it at all times. Expanding Efforts Abroad While in possession of the Lantern ring, Zach saw that New York's crime rate had fallen considerably as the efforts of the superhero community were taking effect. From here, Zach began expanding outward, visiting different locations on the planet through one of the various teleportation pads in the Stark telecommunications tower, to help more people than just the denizens of New York City, visiting strange planes or worlds on occasion. From here, he helped solve the missing persons case of young Aileen Zamora, made peace with an overrun prison's leader, and numerous other feats before he learned of bigger troubles. Most of his heroic accomplishments took place during this time. Most notably, it is here where he saves Green Lantern Jane Ivory from a LexCorp trap room and he begins an investigation of these units alongside her. During their second building search, Jane is intoxicated with an emotional concoction, to which she then forces him to drink. Now in love with Jane, Zach ends his relationship with Angel, who was pregnant. End of the Lantern Ring Half a year after obtaining the ring, he is taught the mantra and the concept on how it is powered by Dick Grayson aboard the Watchtower sister satellite. Trying to use it against the Black Lanterns and Black Adam, he was largely ineffective. It wasn't until his grudge match with DeSean Prince that he learned it could create the same constructs he had seen a Blue and the Black Lanterns use [see: Green Lantern's Might #03]. From here, Zach began using the power ring more regularly, trying to dealing with threat levels well beyond his standard set of means. He occasionally confronted supernatural beings when called upon by other heroes, the most notable being DeSean, Black Adam, a band of Black Lanterns and Superman-Prime. Most often however, he used the ring to protect himself from his magic-using ex and daughter from pulling him through portals without warning. His tenure as a Green Lantern ended when his ring notified him to the exact location of Oa, where DeSean and a fiery alien had been engaged in battle for many hours. DeSean, lost in rage, quite nearly destroyed Oa during the rampage with Zach stalling him with great difficulty before the rest of the Green Lantern Corp. arrived. Sodam Yat took containment of the rapidly-depowering DeSean before they took the Kronian prince into captivity, to await his verdict. Zach was given permission to avert the World War that DeSean had set into motion to distract the heroes of Earth, before he returned the ring back to the Oans who commended his efforts, but held onto the ring before releasing him back to Earth. Syrian Civil War Even after giving back his ring, Zach still couldn't help but feel as if they were only scratching the surface of the face of evil. Having sat down and watched local news, he flipped to the national news services and saw that, on August 21st, the Assad forces had began using chemical weapons on civilians. Concerned that this may be the beginning of another World War (as it opposes the Geneva Conventions), as well as researching various tragedies having taken place in the Middle East (most notably the Houla massacre and the Mahmudiyah killings), convinced him that America was more than safe enough and that it was the rest of the world that needed saving. However, after only having been there a month and a half (overseeing the destruction of the first series of chemical weapons), the trauma had taken its toll. He was not ready for the realities of wanton use of force, his inability to solve anything diplomatically, operating alone in a theater of war, and the near-uselessness of his Spider sense against area-of-effect weaponry. Family Life Zachary returned to New York shellshocked. He visited his pregnant ex Angel, mumbling about the things he had seen and refusing to elaborate. He was appreciative to hear her talk and eventually left to have his memory erased by his daughter. After initial resistance, Sophia agrees to wiping Zach's mind. However, she ends up rewriting the sort of history that she wanted into his head, causing him to hate Angel and believe that he and Danielle had always been together. No longer fighting crime as he was 'hopelessly in love', it took the recently re-acquainted Ariel to notice his dramatic shift in demeanor to determine that his mind had been rewritten. Extracting the war memories and only drawing some attention to the memories of herself, Ariel invited several people close to Zach into his mind as she finished up. This caused some friction between he and Angel. From here, Zach forgave Ariel and began visiting her fairly regularly, until she threatened to drop him off in an unknown dimension half a year later, while she was depressed that her boyfriend had dumped her. Return to Crime Fighting Having lost his apartment due to living with Danielle and not making payments, he gets a new place in New York. He meets Jane again (who is confirmed pregnant) and they catch up before she leaves later that night. He returns to form and works alongside Angel for a time, before fighting alone. He ends up getting into various conflicts with Rhino, the Scorpion, and Sandman. He nearly triggers a war with Eddie Brock with his mere presence in the Spiderman costume, which violated an agreement that Eddie and Peter had made, but is able to verbally backpedal out of an altercation. Most recently, he had been neutralizing a growing number of illegal firearms operations in New Jersey that he could not quite legally tie to Wilson Fisk. Eight months later, he was able to pin the blame on the Kingpin, which held him behind bars during the trials. Conflict with Loki While arguing with Angel half-dressed in his Spiderman suit, a teenage boy wanders into their apartment aimlessly, much to Zach's scrutiny. When confronted, the boy turns out to be Loki, who summoned clones and wanted to extort the both of them for revenge against Shield and the Hulk in particular. Seeing as a god was asking for so little from them, Zach chances fighting Loki, kicking him through a wall. In return, Loki traded bodies with Zach and bullies Angel into treason at the Stark Telecommunications Building. Now with his neighbors aware of his identity and being in possession of a wanted criminal's body, Zach (as Loki) slept among homeless inhabitants of the New York subway system, concealing his identity and telltale English accent as best as he could. As he was unknowledgeable in the use of magic, Zach was unable to do anything more than provide peripheral assistance to New Yorkers caught in the 2015 North American blizzard in Buffalo, NY. He later went to try and deescalate the aftermath of the 2015 Baltimore riots, but to no success due to his skin color as Loki. While on the train ride back from Baltimore, he was attacked by Loki, stating that the transformation was 'a pointless move that awarded him little', and that he was 'largely unknown, even amongst his kin', before being beaten into unconsciousness and receiving his old body back. Zach then slept off his concussion before returning to the street level. He began living with Angel in her home in Queens as he sorted out his personal life, finally letting go of Jane as being his significant other as they spent their days watching over Rose. Old Rivals, New Friends Now returning to the Stark Telecommunications tower with more frequency, he meets up with the hotheaded owner of the Carnage symbiote Lauren Evans, whom he ends up taking under his wing. Together, they begin tackling challenges such as Lex's mayoral grip on the city, attacks on the Tower, and dealing with Lauren's problematic temper. One such incident leads up to the tragedy on W.123rd Street, which ends up getting both Zachary and Angel involved, and gets Rose into foster care. This incident reveals his identity to the world and forces him to register with the Metahuman Registration community and he is cleared of any wrongdoing due to having fought against Lauren during the tragedy. Now trying to find a way to protect other metahumans from the laws that Lex was enacting, Zach builds a court battle that eventually persuades the public reduce Angel's 138 counts of 1st degree murder to constructive manslaughter, to which she is soon thereafter pardoned of. Stepping Down from Heroism After it is revealed that he is Spider-Man, Zachary gets charged with everything that Spider-Men (both he and Peter) have done, which ends up being interesting publicity for the hospital, but raises nightmarish bills that the city sends to him. As he gets ready to try to file for a Chapter 14 bankruptcy, SHIELD assures that they will make the majority of the bills go away. By then though, Zachary has become disillusioned with being a superhero. All of the drama, the dropping crime rate, the lack of appreciation, plus Angel's job traveling the world all lead for him to stop going out in a Spider-Man costume at all and starts being a full-time father to the neglected Rose. During this time, he and Danielle begin talking again about single parenting. The Scatterbreak Finale Zach starts experiencing Spider sense headaches of fractured, multi-colored glass that pass quickly. It's been nearly a year since he's fought crime seriously. By now, Danielle is the only friend that he has. She briefly excites him when she tells him that she wants to get back into saving people, but he knows that this thought will only be short-lived and he knows just how high a personal cost that that life entails. Current Having survived the extinction of the Current Universe due to imprisonment in Reed Richard's personal pocket universe creator, he is trapped in limbo for an eternity, until he is reached telepathically by the Spectre from a new universe. Driven mad by the sensory deprivation, the Spectre clears his mind and brings him into the new universe as an observer to watch over time. Now existing in a foreign universe, the majority of his humanity, genes and presence have been erased, and he exists as an interdimensional watchdog. He still bears the sadness of having lost his family to the Scatterbreak conflict. Movement Style Unlike Peter who likes to twist his body at unearthly angles, Zachary prefers to remain upright and doesn't make full use of his abilities while web-swinging unless he's evading incoming gunfire. He is also consciously less reliant on his Spider Sense, as he wishes to remain in control over himself at all times. Their biggest difference comes in the form of fighting. Whereas Peter jumps into overhand punches and handspring kicks, Zach's fighting style is based off of martial arts he had learned before his abilities came around. Knowing his own strength, he avoids striking with a closed hand or aiming for the head. He also doesn't joke much while fighting, and effortlessly dispatches foes with standard levels of defense (Vulture, Ock, Cpt. America). However, he stands little chance against characters like Venom, Carnage, or Iron-Man. Relationships Zachary's most important relationships have been to Danielle Echelon and Angel Averly, both of whom he has both fought besides and had children with. Many of his relationships have dissolved due to his submissiveness to stronger partners, and sharp mood swings when finally moved to irritation. He was once courted by the daughter of Galactus (non-616) for a casual affair. Despite refusing in respect to his current relationship, she granted him a phallic enhancement, for which he is ever thankful for. Zach occasionally finds himself the victim of forcible rape. Oftentimes being much weaker than many other heroines and having no psychic self-defense abilities, he has been attacked by a former X-Man with a sex addiction and a Green Lantern, who was delirious off of an emotional neurotoxin. His job as a assistant physician have also drawn the attention of both patients and colleagues alike, but to which he was better equipped to deal with. Recommended Readings The Supplemental Spiderman #1: Having been mailed pictures in the Spidersuit without his mask, Zach storms into Stark Tower to meet with Director Fury. This is his introduction to the Misfit Avengers as well as a tie-in to his career at the hospital and a few failed relationships. Marvel and DC: Brainiac's Invasion: Attacking New York and Metropolis to keep Superman's attention divided, the remaining heroes fight to preserve order in Manhattan. Zach takes his first leadership role, instructing less-experienced heroes how to make a difference on the small-scale, while affecting the larger scale. Marvel War: The United States versus Stark Tower: An event in which Lex Luthor exposes the corrupt tower as a blight upon the nation, sparking a nationwide conflict that escalates into an all-out war between meta-humans and the United States military. An insight about the people Zach works alongside as well as his ability to organize plans. Green Lantern's Might #03 - A Father's Resolve: After arguing with his ex-girlfriend, Zach goes to a bar where a familiar face taunts him about breaking his daughter's arm while she was an infant, recovering from brain surgery. Enraged and having learned the ring's defensive abilities, he fights the alien of unthinkable power to the death. This shows him at his most brutal as well as the deep, conflicted love that he has for his daughter and ex-girlfriend. Danielle #98: During a peaceful Thanksgiving at Stark Tower, all hell breaks loose as Danielle shows up looking to argue. Peace isn't an option and it turns out that Bruce Banner has a history of abusing Elana. Pushing him to the edge, Bruce takes his anger out on the streets to such a level that the Military becomes involved. This shows his ability to coordinate and try to talk down a rising escalation. Category:List of Spidermen Category:Heroes Category:Human Mutate Category:Street Level Characters